just smile
by somerk
Summary: after a summer apart annabell and owen begin to fall apart. ever since Owen joined a Techno band they haven't seen eye to eye. annabell has went through many changes over the summer is she still the girl owen fell in love with?
1. Chapter 1

Just smile sequel to just speak

"hey baby I miss you", owens voice echoed in my phone. "yeah I miss you two how's the tour", I asked him. You see owen created this techno band over the summer, at first I was really pissed off do to the fact that it was techno. "it's great but I wish I was with you I'll be back wensday", he said before hanging up. What's wrong with me? Should I miss owen? Its been a whole summer and I haven't thought of him at all. I didn't even care if he came back. Yeah of curse I love him, but then again do I? we had a huge fight the day I found out he was in a techno band, I got him back by going back to modeling. The modeling made mom so happy, and quite honestly I missed it. "annabell Clarke is here". I got so excited I loved hanging out with Clarke. "hey annabell', Clarke said. "hey girl how have you been", I asked. "same old same old I guess you should have came to Florida with me", she said. "I hate airtports you know that besides I had um things to do", "what kind of things", "umm you know things", " ugh annabell you went back to modeling didn't you?" ,"I can explain", "no don't you're just like you were when you met Sophie I should have known you would never change", Clarke yelled. What could I say? She didn't even care enough to support me so I walked away. Clarke was suppose to understand she was the only person who I could trust, and just like that I had no more friends.

WENSDAY,

"hey baby you ready for school",owen asked "yeah let me get my coat", I said i slowly walked to the closet and got it. I was scared to get in his car. Does he know what happened to me and Clarke? I had to get in so he wouldn't get suspicious " hey hop in", he said. "wow you have really fixed your car up', I said "I know and the seat belt works now", he said excited. I tested it myself and it slipped right in, no hammer needed. "I've missed you so much baby your all I thought about", he said " umm yeah same", I said shaken. "wow not real convincing",owen said "what do you mean", I asked " you know annabell how stupid do you think I am? It doesn't take a real genius to know that you forgot", he said "forgot what I said confused " the promise we made after are big fight the one where we swore to love each other through it all", he yelled "what the hell Owen you really think I forgot? Huh well I didn't forget how could I forget how could I keep that promise one day you say love me but then that's not enough, you walk away and leave me for a whole summer, you called me once Owen once, how are you keeping the promise if you only thought about me once?", I screamed at the top of my lungs. I never saw him get so angry he slammed the breaks on and pulled over in the middle of the road. " get the hell out of my car it's over"! did he really just say that? Angrily I got out and slammed the door. I guess I have to walk the rest of the way. Each step I took made me think of him, Tears fell. The walk took a good thirty five minutes. By the time I got to school I was a mess. My hair was frizzed out and dry, my eyeliner smudged down my face my foundation half sweated off.

***** chapter 2 is coming soon*****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 just smile

"hello annabell glad you decided to join us", Mr. Bill said. I took my seat hoping Owen wouldn't notice me. "Okay everyone welcome back! Since today is your first day back we are going to do something very special each of you may choose to partners for this we are going to have a video project, ya'll have thirty minutes to make a creative video introducing yourself best video gets an A "Mr. Bill stated. I was hoping Owen would pick me so we could talk. Instead he partnered with the two girls I've never seen before. No one wanted to be my partner, but well I'm used to it. All class I sat there just looking at the ground not caring about anyone or anything. until my phone buzzed.

Unknown number: I see you staring BACK OFF

Me: excuse me? Do I know u?

Unknown number: no, but u will

Me: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

No one ever replied, which left me curious I had to figure this out. Luckily we ran short on time and the bell rang. The next 2 classes were hard for me, Owen always partnered with the same two girls, I could help but stare did I still love him?, but why should I, I'm the one who screwed us up. When lunch came around I couldn't resist , I put my tray right beside his. " hey Owen listen we need to talk I um.. "Annabell I don't want to here this right now", he snapped. "Owen please just here me out", I said tears filling my eyes. "You heard him he don't wanna hear now please get out of my seat", one of the girls who were hanging around Owen snapped. I picked up my tray and ran. I couldn't take it. I thought he'd understand, or at least let me talk. I could feel it was over for good. No exceptions!

***** chapter 3 coming soon chapter 3 won't be short!*****


End file.
